Best Friends Brother!
by KlainerBusyKlaining
Summary: Rachel Anderson-Berry is holding a costume party sleepover with the new directions and a special guest... Her hot, gay, older brother Blaine whom Kurt hasn't seen since he was 5. But how will Rachel take it when its turns into The Costume Party From Hell and to add insult to injury Kurt realises he's in love with his Best friends Brother?
1. Who?

A.N Just to say no my name is not Ryan Murphy there for I don't own glee :( I'm sorry of the character seem OOC It isn't intentional Please R&R Reviews are like Klisses to me! Keep Klaining xoxo KlainerBusyKlaining.

**Best Freinds Brother!**

Chapter 1- Who?

It all started very early on a Thursday morning. Of course Kurt was up, already performing his daily skin care routine which was rudely interrupted by his phone letting out a shrill beep, alerting him to the fact he has a text he quickly snatched up his phone 'From Rachel x' he opened it without a second thought after all this was his best friend...

**_From: Rachel x_**

**_Hello fellow Glee clubbers._**

**_ I would like to invite you all to my costume party tomorrow as my dads' will be at a fashion show in Boston until Sunday. As this is a Glee club party you must have a song and music prepared to go with your costume :)._**

**_Hugs and kisses _**

**_The lovely and talented Rachel Barbra Berry xx_**

**_P.S I also will be having a special guest who I'm sure you will all love! _**

Kurt pondered who Rachel's special guest could be? Knowing no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't be able to get it out of Rachel much to his disappointment.

Just then his phone beeped again 'From: Mercedes' Kurt opened it gladly as he felt that with his and Rachel's relationship blooming he had neglected Mercy recently.

**_From: Mercedes_**

**_Hey Kurt! Hows you?_**

**_Was just wondering will I be seeing you in one of your fabulous ensembles at Rachel's costume party tomorrow?_**

**_I've missed you white boy :')_**

**_Love Mercedes x_**

Kurt responded quickly a smile present on his face...

**_To: Mercedes_**

**_Hey Mercy! I'm fine how are u? I've missed you too :) so much and of course I'm going to Rachel's party! I wouldn't miss out on a laugh at drunk Rachel! :) Can't wait to see you babes!_**

**_Love Kurt xx _**

**_P.S Please tell me you know who Rachel's guest is! Its killing me not knowing _**

Kurt didn't have to wait long until he quickly opened her response if anyone knew who the guest was it would be Mercedes.

**_From: Mercedes_**

**_You kidding me white boy of course I know!_**

**_Love Mercy xx_**

That was all it said much to Kurt's annoyance

**_To: Mercedes_**

**_Soooo! Who is it! Please tell me Mercy I'm dying here!_**

**_Love Kurt x_**

Kurt tapped his foot impatiently for several minutes she knew it was torturing him he just knew it! Just then his phone rang he swiftly picked it up with a call of...

"Well?"

"Its Rachel's brother!" Mercedes yelled back excitedly

"Rachel's brother?" Kurt said slightly confused before he remembers. "Blaine!"

"Yeah?" Mercy said shocked that he knew "How did you know white boy?"  
"I met him before..." said Kurt he giggles at the shocked gasp on the other end of the line and before he could continue he was interrupted by Mercedes questioning

"So... Is he hot!"

"Mercy! This is Rachel's brother!"

"Yeah and?"

"The girl code! You can't date a friend's brother! Plus I wouldn't know if he's hot I met him when I was 5!" Kurt said before laughing loudly

"Oh Kurt!" Mercedes said with a laugh before she stated seriously "Dibbs if he's hot!"

"Ok fine" Kurt said with a chuckle " But your still braking the rules as a girl!"

"I'm not breaking the rules Kurt! I'm just bending them slightly! Anyway it's you who is screwed if he's gay because its not you can't date a friends brother, its you can't date your BEST friends' brother! And Rachel's your best friend not mine so ha!"

"Sad really" Kurt said wistfully before he coughed and tried to act natural "For Rachel I mean!"  
"Sure that's what you meant Boo?" Mercy said sarcastically

Kurt tried to act cool by stating "Of course! Rachel likes Finn she always has! What else could I mean?!" Kurt was glad this was a phone call as he could feel his face was bright red, he didn't know why he hadn't seen Rachel's brother in years ,he also didn't know if he was gay. Even if he was Kurt couldn't act on any feelings he might have after all this was his best friends' brother as Mercy had rightly said.


	2. Reconnecting

**Chapter 2- Reconnecting**

**I still don't own glee :( If I did Darren would be in more leather ;) **

The next day...

Rachel had invited Kurt and Mercedes over early so they could get changed together and help each other into tricky costumes also to help Rachel and Blaine to set up...

Kurt and Mercedes were in Kurt's car a couple of blocks away from Rachel's house and they had been chatting companionably until Rachel's house came into view they could see Rachel outside arguing with a shirtless guys standing next to a smoking lawn mower. Even from their distance they could see this guy was attractive. His dark wild mane of curly hair hanging over his eyes slightly obscuring their view of his face, his chest toned and his coffee coloured skin was stretched taught. This guy sure had abs...

"Wow!" Kurt and Mercedes said almost simultaneously.

"I'm just begging god to let those sprinklers come on right now" Kurt whispered breathlessly then he realised "I can't believe I just said that out loud" Kurt said with a heavy blush and a chuckle.

"Its okay honey you only voiced what me and probably all their neighbours were thinking" Mercy said laughing at her friends bashful expression "I think he might play for your team you know" Mercy added casually.

"What! Mercy where did that come from?!" Kurt said shocked as he pulled up onto Rachel's drive.

"Just sharing my opinion"

"Well..."

"Before you ask me why. It's because no straight guy takes that good care of his body" Mercy said with a sigh.

Kurt let himself think about it for a second before one thing overrides his thoughts of how hot this guy is...

HE'S YOUR BEST FRIENDS BROTHER!

"Mercy that's preposterous!"

"No! Don't joke me white boy I know you are only trying to suppress you feelings for him because he's obviously Rachel's brother! And I totally get that I do but boo... you can't help who you fall for it just..." Mercedes said sweetly before Kurt interrupts

"Mercedes are you nuts I saw this guy what? 5 minutes ago! I'm not falling for him! I haven't even talked to him yet! We don't know if he's gay and he just so happens to be my best friends' brother!" Kurt sniped. As he opened the door and walked up the drive opening Rachel's front door and slamming it shut behind him after all this was virtually his second home.

"So that was Kurt?" Blaine asked looking a little shocked

"Yeah but he's not normally like that he's really sweet actually. Oh hey Merc! What's up with Kurt?" said Rachel looking concerned

"Oh he just wont except the fact that he's been in love with your brother for the last 12 years, and now he's back he's afraid to even look him in the eye simply because he's your brother! So nothing much!" this was what Mercedes wanted to say but she decided to go with "He's really stressed about his costume I better help him get ready" before running up the path an in through the door after him.

A worried and slightly hurt Mercedes ran up the stairs and into Rachel's room without knocking and almost ran straight into Kurt whom was clad only in his underwear. Kurt let out a high pitched scream and attempted to cover himself with Rachel's duvet after a while he calmed down enough to say.

"Oh... Mercy thank god it's you!" Kurt said a blush spreading across his face as he remembers Mercy used to have a crush on him

"Who else would it be Boo...? Were you scared it would be Bla..." Mercy said before he cut her off.

"No!" Kurt said his blush spreading.

"Oh my god! You were! Weren't you white boy! Don't even bother denying it"

"Okay fine I was! Okay!" Kurt snapped loudly before he heard a call of...

"What's fine?"

"I was worried it was your brother who would walk in on me whilst I was in my underwear! As I have been in love with him for the past 12 years! So no need to worry!" Is what Kurt wanted to say but he went with "I'm just worried about my costume... it's so freaking tight! As you can see I can only wear my underwear under it" Kurt said with a nervous giggle hoping she would buy it...

"Oh okay don't worry Kurtsie I'm sure it will be fine! If not your screwed!" Rachel said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I'm sure your right" Kurt said letting out a sigh of releaf glad she had believed it "I'm just gonna get dressed back into my tee and jeans and I can change back into my costume later"


	3. The Party (Part 1)

**A.N ****Just to say in my AU Tana is also in collage.**

**Chapter 3- Party (part 1)**

Later that night (half an hour before the party)...

With Kurt, Mercy, Rachel, Blaine and Finn

Rachel and Mercedes were still trying to convince Kurt to come out of Rachel's room.

"Come on Kurt! Don't worry it looks fine!" Rachel called encouragingly trying to pry the door open

"No! I'm not coming out!" Kurt yelled pushing all his weight against the door before he let out a giggle as he realises what he had just said.

"Okay Kurtsie. If you want to play that game..." Mercedes said with a laugh

"What do you mean Mercy?" Kurt asked worriedly

"Rachel go get your brother I'm sure he can get it open" Mercy said with an evil laugh

"Okay" Rachel said obliviously "Blaine! Get your butt up here now!"

"What!" Blaine yelled back agitatedly

"Kurt won't come out of my room!" Rachel called unaware of her best friends rising panic

Kurt began to rush about the room looking for a way out! A place to hide! Anything to save him from his rapidly approaching fate. His rapidly approaching, extremely attractive, shirtless fate! And then he heard it...

"Kurt?"

Kurt felt like he wanted curl up and die of embarrassment

"Kurt... It's me... its Blaine." Blaine said his voice friendly and calm and as smooth as liquid honey just like those stunning eyes of his. Focus Kurt!

"Kurt... please just let me in... Please?" Blaine pleaded sincerely and a little worried. Kurt got up slowly and slid the latch across a few inches so he could peer out at... Your BEST FRIENDS BROTHER! Your best friends' extremely attractive older brother...

As soon as the door was open enough Blaine gently takes Kurt's hand and leads him down the stairs to join an applauding Rachel & Mercy. Finn is certainly not clapping he is simply glowering at their intertwined hands. If looks could kill Blaine would defiantly be long dead.

It is only then that Kurt notices that their hands are still interlinked and he quickly drops Blaine's hand as if it's on fire and his face turns a dark shade of crimson. Just then Blaine whispers jokingly "That your boyfriend"

"NO!" Kurt and Finn both yell Finn felling slightly sick to his stomach as he remembers his now brother did once have a crush on him. "Good..." Blaine whispers with a small wink as he slowly follows his giggling sister into the kitchen.

Finn quickly goes pale...

"Don't worry Finn I think he was talking about Kurt" Mercy said with a laugh as her best friend quickly runs out into the dining room. Finn runs after his brother... and finds him hiding under the coffee table.

"Kurt...I think there something you should know..."

"You actually are in love with me?" Kurt said sarcastically trying to brace himself for the dating and older guy talk... but it did not come.

"No. I'm being serious Kurt. Blaine well he kind of has a reputation... Puck and the guys were talking about him when I told them that he's the special guest..."

"Yes? And?!" Kurt snapped

"And Puck said that Blaine's like his idol or something?"

Blaine being Noah "Puck" Puckerman's idol was not a good thing. All of Noah's idols were either 'Badasses', Womanisers, Criminals or all of the above. This couldn't be good.

"Well Puck says that... he goes to a All boys boarding collage. You know the brother school of Tana's"

"Yeah?! So!?"

"And he's kinda..."

"Spit it out Finn!"

"He's kinda slept with half the school okay!"

"What!?" Kurt's heart was slowly breaking how could Blaine, this sweet and charming teenage dream could be such a... a... Puckerman!"NO! This must be some kind of cruel joke! If your guys think this is funny then your.."

"Kurt you've only met him like 5 times! And now you're acting as if you're..."

"As if I'm in love with him!"

"Oh Kurt" Finn said trying to pull him into a hug but Kurt pushed him of strongly and stormed out onto the porch... to think.

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing he hated the dull equality in Kurt's voice that from the strained and broken "What?!" Blaine couldn't stand it and he angrily stomped down the stairs to his bedroom in the basement. And to think if he had of stayed... he would have known how Kurt felt about him. But the path of true love never did run smooth.

8:35- Party time

In the Oscar room with: Rachel, Finn, Sam, Artie, Britt, Mike and Tina

"So Rachel. Where is your surprise guest?" Tina asked to break the looming awkward silence

"Oh Santana's downstairs trying to coax him up now"

"Santana?" Tina questioned

"Santana!" Britt squeaked excitedly

"Yeah Tana and... my brother go to adjacent collages... and they also happen to be best friends but whatever" Rachel said with a chuckle

"No!?" Britt asked

"What?" Tina asked confused

"Blainy is your brother?" Britt asked jumping on the balls of her feet

Meanwhile...

In Blaine's room with: Tana and Blaine

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually missed you Blainers" said Santana as she pulled her best friend into one of the tightest hug she had ever given.

"I can't believe you just said that either! Who are you and what have you done with Santana Lopez!" said Blaine with a chuckle giving her arm a light punch

"Shut up!" Tana said playfully punching his arm not so lightly

"Ouch Tan!"

"Oh shut up you big baby!"

"I'll show you who's a baby" said Blaine before he pounces on her tickling her mercilessly. Just then there is a small gasp and a distraught whimper from the small gap in the door.

"Finn was right!" Kurt lets out near tears as he runs back up the stairs.

"No Kurt! It's not what it looks..." Blaine called as he ran after him tears building in his eyes at the fact that Kurt had believed...

"Kurt? Stop!" Santana called struggling to climb the stairs in her high heels  
"And you! Santana I thought you were... you know"

"What Kurt?! What do you think is going o..."

"I know what's going on Santana I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks!" Kurt screeches angrily

"Kurt you? Oh Kurt no! I'm Gay!" Blaine yelled as he managed to catch up with him.

"As am I! Kurt you know I love Britt!"

"I know that but... Blaine's rep says otherwise" Kurt yells as he manages to run up the rest of the stairs and out into the crowded Oscar room.

Blaine staggers back and falls to his knees tears streaming down his face "I can't believe he actually believe those rumours!" Blaine said all of the usual brightness in his voice gone and a dark bitter undertone taking over.

"It's okay Blainers. Who cares what they think!"

"I don't care what THEY think I care what HE thinks"

"Oh my god Blainers you're in love with your little sisters' best friend! Oh honey... you're in love with Kurt."

"What does it matter now! He thinks I'm a slut!"

"Oh Blaine. You mean those rumours"

"Those were all lies Tana!  
"I know Hun. Who stared them? When I find out I will cut th..."  
"It was me..."

"But Blaine why?"


	4. The Party (Part 2)

**Chapter 4- Party (part 2)**

"Because I didn't want people to find out that badass Anderson is a 21 year old virgin!" Blaine suddenly realised what he had said and covered his mouth "Why did I say that! Why did I say that! Just forget I said anything... Please"

"Oh Blainers... what does that matter. Would you rather be seen as Blaine who sleeps around or Blaine the guy who's waiting for 'the one'?"

"I only said the one rumour then people started adding to it and it just built up until I could control it anymore."

"That doesn't matter right now Blaine all I want to know is how does Hummel know?"

"Finn told him... and it all comes back to..."

"Let me guess Puckerman!"

"How did you know?"

"We went to school together... and I kinda slept with him" Tana said quickly.

"Tana! What about Br..."

"This was back before I... you know knew. Biggest mistake of my life. But hey at least I didn't end up like poor Q" Tana said with a sigh

"Who?"

"One of my old friends... Well she also slept with Puck and she... she got pregnant."

"No way! That ass!"

"That's not the worst she was dating his best friend Finn and she told him it was his! Hell of a fight when he found out"

"I would have killed him! If that were even possible... you know the whole pregnancy thing" Blaine said a little more cheery.

Santana laughed heartily before getting up with a call of "Ditto! Then again with Britt being you know..."

"Tana Britt loves you! Don't worry."

"I see my good old Blainers is finally back you wanna get in there they're all waiting for you"

"Yeah. Okay but when it's time for me to sing I need your help."

"Sure but I thought you were singing Greased lightning?" Tana said before changing her voice to one of Betty Rizzo "You know being Danny Zucko and all"

"Change of plans Rizzo. Change of plans!" said Blaine in a fake Danny voice.

Back in the Oscar room the rumours about Blaine have been spreading like wild fire

"Listen up everyone! It's time for the costume and song section of out evening before we get too drunk!" Rachel yelled cheerily pulling on her pointed hat.

The only ones yet to perform are Tana, Blaine and Kurt who is nowhere to be seen.

So Santana decides to go first whilst Tina and Mercedes go off to find Kurt...

"Ok so as you can see I am Betty Rizzo from grease and I want to dedicate my song to Miss Rachel Berry" said Tana smirking Rachel's excitement and Blaine's confused and worried expression. "Music please Artie!" from the first bar Blaine knew exactly what it was and was trying to find a way to stop what his best friend was about to do...

"Look at me I'm Rachel B lousy with Virginity. Won't go to bed till I'm legally wed I can't I'm Rachel B!"

Just then Puck took Tana's joke to far...

"Watch it! Hey I'm Blainers A I was not brought up that way. Won't come across even; Kurt Hummel lost his heart to Blainers A!"

"It's on Puckerman!" Blaine yelled a deep fury burning in his eyes not just at the fact that he had mentioned the rumour! Mostly because of how much he wished the second line was true. He ran at Puckerman even though he was significantly shorter than him he was also a lot stockier but even he had to admit that Puckerman was a hell of a lot stronger. But he didn't get a damn what did it matter! Nothing mattered anymore. But before Puck's hand could collide with Blaine's face... Puckerman fell to the floor with a low groan and a loud thump there stood a extremely angry Kurt Hummel holding a very heavy copy of the encyclopaedia of world facts.

"What was that for!?" Blaine yelled angrily

"I just saved your ass!"

"Why should you care about Blaine sleeps around Anderson!?"

"Blaine!" Rachel called sending her best friend an apologetic look.

"Fine... maybe it's time for my song!" Kurt snapped the music starts and Kurt begins to tap his foot strongly against the floor...

"You change your mind like a girl changes clothes. Yeah you PMS Like a bitch, I would know. And you over think Always speak cryptically. I should know that you're no good for me, 'Cause you're hot then you're cold. You're yes then you're no. You're in then you're out. You're up then you're down. You're wrong when its right, it's black and its white we fight, we break up. We kiss, we make up"

When Kurt song is over the room is dead silent as they know that all that love and all that angst is directed at one person... Blaine.

AN:

**Song list **

Rachel=Elphaba + I'm not that girl

Britt=Cup + My cup!

Sam=Justin Beiber + Boyfriend

Tina=Rachel + Because you loved me

Mike=Fred Astaire + Dancing in the Dark (Dance with Tina)

Finn=Mr. Schue + Bust a move

Quinn=Marilyn Monroe + Marilyn Monroe

Artie=Michael Jackson + MJ Mash up


	5. The Truth

**Chapter 5-**

"If we are letting everything hang out I believe you have something to say to everyone Blaine" Santana said with a smirk

"Oh yeah thanks Tan!" Blaine said his voice sickly sweet and his expression one of a mass murderer "Many of you have heard and been spreading some atrocious rumours about me... Rumours that I started" A gasp spread over the room and Kurt's stomach sunk. "Yeah I know I bet your wondering why... Because I didn't want people to know I was a virgin... it was all for my rep and regret it to this day. But this blatant slandering of someone you barely know was completely out of order and my sex life is it none of your business! But even if those rumours were true... there are worst things I could have done right?" just then in walked Santana holding a boom box on her shoulder "There are worst things I could do. Then go with a boy, or two. Even thought the neighbourhood thinks I'm trashy and no good. I know it could be true, but there are worst things I could do!"

Blaine cast broken, pain filled eyes over to Kurt. Kurt tried to turn away but he couldn't Blaine's tear filled eyes had a hold over him which was stronger than his compulsion to run.

"I don't steal and I don't lie, But I can feel and I can cry, A fact I'll bet you never knew, But to cry in front of you, That's the worse thing I could do" Blaine sang his emotions rapidly taking over as he ran out in an attempt to cover his slight anger and overwhelming and heartbreaking pain.

Santana attempted to grab his arm as he ran past but he shrugged her off defensively with a snap of "Just leave me alone okay!"

"No its not okay Blaine! You have to tell h..."

"Shut up! Shut up Santana! Just keep your opinions to yourself for once" Blaine yelled before he stormed down the stairs and hastily slammed the door locking it behind him.

"Tell who what?" Rachel asked quietly

"Are you stupid Berry or just in denial! Your brothers in love with your best friend!"

"How could I have been so stupid! I should have seen this coming whenever you're around Blaine acts..." Rachel said before she is interrupted by Kurt walking across to the staircase calmly before he bolts down the stairs.

"What's up with him?" Rachel asked

"Rachel are you kidding me! My boy Kurt has been in love with your brother for the last 12 years and you know it!" Mercy said going to stand next to Santana there expressions those of proud mothers.

"What!? No wonder Kurt's never... I'm going to kill Blaine!" Rachel yells before rushing across the room and pounding down the stairs to Blaine's room

"Rachel! NO!" Finn said trying to pull Rachel back

Meanwhile down stairs...

Kurt knocked timidly on Blaine's door with a call of "Blaine? Please Blaine... I need to talk to you. Please." Kurt said nearing the verge of tears.

"Go away Kurt!"

"Please Blaine..."

There was no reply after several minutes of silence Kurt knocked again "Blaine please... Blaine. I..I"

"You what Kurt?" Blaine asked hoping to hear what he wanted him to say

"Blaine! Thank god. I was starting to worry"

"You what Kurt!" Blaine asked pushing his ear as close as he could to the door

"I heard that you... Like me..?"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel I know that wasn't what you were going to say" Blaine said with a small and slightly bitter laugh

Suddenly the boys conversation was interrupted by a call of "What!? No wonder Kurt's never... I'm going to kill Blaine!" Before Kurt could process the information Blaine's door was flung open and he was pulled inside just in time to see Rachel falling down the last few steps with a little screech.

"Kurt! Blaine! Let me in!" Rachel yelled loudly banging hard on the door making the lock rattle. Blaine pointed to another lock at the top of his door motioning for Kurt to slide it across. After doing so Kurt looked confused then Blaine answered his unspoken question "It's called having a little sister" with a hollow chuckle.

"You never answered my question" Kurt said as Rachel seemed to have gone.

"You never finished yours" Blaine replied childishly

"You first" They both said simultaneously

"Same time?" Blaine suggested

Kurt nodded worried that he wouldn't hear what he wanted to

"3, 2, 1" Kurt counted


	6. Time to talk

**Chapter 6-**

**AN: I dont own Klaine or glee :P **

"I've been in love with your for the last 12 years!" Both the boys said before their eyes linked and they both let out short gasps of happy shock.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that but couldn't because you were my best friends brother!" Kurt said with a giggle.

Meanwhile on the stairs...

"What are they saying?" Artie called down the stairs in confused whisper

"I don't know shut up so I can hear!" Quinn snipped quietly

"I've been in love with your for the last 12 years!"

"OMG this is so cute!" Mercy squeaked her grin widening

"This is anything but cute my best friend and my brother!" Rachel groaned a little loud

"Get over it Midget!" Tana snapped

"You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that but couldn't because you were my best friends brother!"

When Kurt had said that Rachel's heart sank she felt so guilty that Kurt had denied his love because of her.

The group outside all pressed their ears to the door harder as the room when silent.

Back in the room

"Well screw Rachel!" Blaine added before he lent forward and met Kurt in the middle in a searing kiss all of their love from the years displayed in that one amazing moment.

Kurt's head reeled he had been waiting for this moment for the past 12 years and my god was it worth it.

The pair couldn't help but giggle when there heard a call of "It's really quite in there! You guys better not be kissing or anything!" From Rachel and a loud call of "Shut up Rachel!" from a seemingly large crowd. Where they all out there Blaine wondered suddenly an evil plan came into his head. "Wanna have a little fun with them?" Blaine whispered with a wink

"Hell yeah! What do you have in mind?" Kurt said mischievously

On the stairs...

"I wonder what's going on?" Mercy asked

"I think you know what they're doing Mercy!" Tana said with a wink

"Tana!" Rachel and Finn screeched simultaneously

"What do you mean Tan?" Britt asked innocently

"I mean Blaine won't have to worry about making those rumours anymore! Also if anything is going on we won't know...Blaine's band room out back is virtually sound proof!"Tana said with a laugh at Rachel's perturbed expression.

Rachel and Finn set about breaking to door down by banging it as hard as possible

"Don't worry Rachel I'm sure Satan's just messing with you!" said Tina her hands pressed hard over her ears

In Blaine's room...

"We should... dare i even say it... mess up your hair Kurt"

"NO!"

"It's the only way!"

"Fine!"

A few minutes later Finn and Rachael faced the fact that they were not going to get the door open...

Just then a shirtless and very dishevelled Blaine opened the door to the shocked crowd and said "Hey guys could you keep the noise down?"

"From your appearance I'm surprised you could hear us!" Tana said with a smirk

"Tana!" Finn screeched giving Blaine a death glare

The on looking teens expressions stretched from Horror, anger and pure shock to Pride to Well... Just Tana and Puck.

"Blaine?" said Kurt in a gravelly voice walking up behind Blaine and rapping his arms around his chest his usually emasculate hair a wild hazel birds nest "Oh hey guys. What are you doing out... were you spying on us?" Kurt said trying to act outraged

"No!" most of the new directions squeaked

"Yes!" Tana and puck yelled sending the boys winks

"Sadly yes" Finn and Rachel added feeling slightly nauseated

"White boy you got some explaining to do!" Mercy said her hand popping out on her hip


End file.
